


Firm Hands, Soft Touch

by bimmyshrug



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Crossdressing, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dominant Richie Tozier, Dominant Top Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Brat, Feminization, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Mike Hanlon, Kinda, M/M, Oral Sex, Partner Swapping, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Sex Tapes, Size Difference, Spanking, Submissive Eddie Kaspbrak, Top Mike Hanlon, Video Cameras, ass eating, dominant mike hanlon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimmyshrug/pseuds/bimmyshrug
Summary: Mike gently climbs back onto the bed, and Eddie is amazed at how graceful he is despite his size. Mike has always been muscular; slinging bales of hay and doing farm work for most of his life has left him broad and toned with thick, strong arms that Eddie has often found himself wrapped in during enthusiastic hugs, wondering what else Mike might be able to do with all of that strength.-happy rarepairentine's day everyone uwu
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Eddie Kaspbrak, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	Firm Hands, Soft Touch

**Author's Note:**

> [come hang with me on tumblr!](https://bimmyshrug.tumblr.com/)
> 
> HAPPY V DAY WHORES HERE'S SOME KASPLON
> 
> i don't have any warnings really for this except for that reddie's bdsm dynamic is pretty intense but it happens "off camera" so to speak, so eddie only really mentions it in his internal monologue. also feminization, and some name calling at the very very end
> 
> bon apetit rats

“Do you feel pretty, angel?”

“Yes, just- just nervous.”

“You have nothing to be nervous about,” Mike assures softly, pressing a gentle kiss to Eddie’s cheek. “but if you’re uncomfortable, we don’t have to do this, Eddie.”

“I want to.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, just- um, will you let me just have a minute? Please? I’m sorry, it’s not- I’m not changing my mind, I just need a sec to chill out.”

“Of course, Eddie. Whatever you need, okay?” Mike tells him with a soft little smile, and Eddie’s heart grows wings behind his ribs as he blushes and darts back into the bathroom adjoining Mike and Stan’s bedroom.

He looks at himself in the mirror and feels really stupid for a second, because his panicked expression looks extremely out of place in contrast with what he’s wearing. But after a few deep breaths and a few anxious wiggles, his reflection starts to look calmer.

He digs through his bag for his phone and decides to text Richie, because even though they’ve talked about this and planned this for weeks, he feels like he’s doing something wrong.

_ E: I feel like I’m going to throw up _

_ R: Why?? _

_ E: I’ve never done something like this before!!!! It’s fucking nerve-wracking _

_ I feel like I’m cheating on you _

_ Like idk why I can’t shake the feeling that you’re gonna be mad at me after this _

_ R: I promise I’m not going to be mad. I’d have nothing to be mad about. _

_ E: You promise? _

_ R: Of course, Eddie. That wouldn’t make any sense anyway lol _

_ E: I just wanted to make sure! Don’t be mean >:( _

_ R: If you changed your mind, it’s okay. I can come get you _

_ E: No I’m good I’m just nervous _

_ R: You’ll be fine, Eds. Mike is the nicest fucking person on earth _

_ However, I’m not, so you should probably be more worried about disappointing me than him _

_ Make me proud, okay?Get going. Don’t keep him waiting, that’s impolite. _

_ E: Yes, Daddy _

_ R: I love you kitten <3 see you in the morning _

_ E: Love you too <3 _

Eddie puts his phone down on the bathroom counter and takes a deep breath, looking at himself again in the mirror with more confidence this time.

He tries to brush his hair down with his fingers, but it’s so long now that there’s no hope in trying to get it not to curl up around his ears and around his neck. Richie said it looks cute on him this way, though, so he hasn’t gotten it cut.

He tugs his stockings up higher on his thighs before smoothing them out, and he considers sending Richie a picture of the cream-colored lace panties that he bought to match for the occasion, but he figures that Richie will get to see them plenty after tonight. He wasn’t going to dress up in the first place, but Richie insisted. Eddie felt less self-conscious when he arrived to find Mike already half-dressed himself, so stripping down to his lingerie felt significantly less scary than it would have if Mike had been fully clothed.

He forces himself to stop stalling and steps back into the bedroom, where Mike is patiently sitting on his bed. He turns to look at Eddie as he enters and smiles another one of his warm, gleaming smiles, and Eddie’s heart starts fluttering all over again.

“Feeling better?”

“Yeah, still, you know- still nervous, but- excited. I’ve been- I’ve been looking forward to this,” Eddie admits with an embarrassed squeak, and Mike’s smile somehow grows warmer before he stands from the bed to walk towards Eddie.

“I’ve been looking forward to this, too.”

“You- You have?”

Mike laughs, and it sounds so rich in Eddie’s ears that his legs are already starting to shake. It’s not like he hasn’t heard Mike’s laugh a million times before, but something about it feels different in this situation.

“Of course. You’re gorgeous, Eddie,” he says, reaching to pet his fingers through Eddie’s hair before cupping his cheek. “I’ve always thought that you’re beautiful.”

Eddie tries to swallow down the lump in his throat, but it’s hard to when Mike is looking down at him so earnestly with his unfathomably deep brown eyes.

“Thank you, Mikey,” he manages to say, but it comes out as a very quiet whisper, because he’s already trying not to gasp in breaths.

Mike’s eyes slowly wander Eddie’s face, and Eddie knows his cheeks must be bright red, because he feels so warm all over already. Mike gently brushes his thumb down Eddie’s cheek and to his mouth, before brushing the pad of it feather-light against his lips.

Eddie’s instinct is to open his lips and lick Mike’s fingers into his mouth, but he stops himself. Because that’s what he would do with Richie, and the point of this is supposed to be _not_ doing what he’d do with Richie, isn’t it?

So he waits, because Richie always says he’s too impatient. _Needy, needy. Acting like an entitled little whore won’t get you what you want any faster, kitty._

“Can I kiss you, Eddie?” Mike finally asks, and Eddie’s nerves transform into an excited adrenaline rush as he nods his head, reaching his arms up to loop them around Mike’s neck as he stands up on his tiptoes to close the distance between them.

Still, Mike takes his time, brushing his fingers down Eddie’s side before resting his warm, soft hands on Eddie’s hips, all while he gently brushes the tips of their noses together. It’s such a sweet gesture, and it feels so intimate, and Eddie giggles softly before Mike finally presses their mouths together, gently brushing his lips against Eddie’s before kissing him properly, taking his time to open up Eddie’s mouth with his own before slowly prodding between Eddie’s lips with his tongue.

Eddie realizes that maybe he is impatient, because he pulls himself up higher to slide their tongues together himself, but before he can even start properly kissing him, Mike pulls away and tuts.

“We’re doing things my way, angel. That means going at my pace.”

“Yes, I know. I’m- I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, honey. But I’m in charge, remember?”

“Yes…um…” Eddie trails off, unsure. Not Daddy; Richie is Daddy. Sir? That doesn’t feel right, either. “Um… what do you want me to- to call you?”

“Whatever you want to, Eddie,” Mike smiles at him again, before brushing his lips against Eddie’s cheek as he brings them to Eddie’s ear to whisper, “I know you can still be a good boy for me without calling me ‘Daddy,’ can't you?”

Eddie’s legs already feel wobbly, and his skin breaks out into goosebumps when Mike breathes into his ear. Eddie just nods up at him, because he can’t offer much more than wide-eyed blinking in response, which would get him in trouble with Richie. _I asked you a question, kitten, and I suggest you answer it before I get the idea that you might be disrespecting me._

But Mike just smiles his soft little smile again, and Eddie wonders if this is how he is with Stan all the time, offering him little praises and loving grins when he answers easy questions.

“You’re so adorable,” Mike tells him, before bringing their lips together once more.

Eddie gasps softly against Mike’s lips as he licks into Eddie’s mouth, and his gasp turns into a squeak when he feels Mike slide his palms to his lower back, before slowly gliding them down to cup each of Eddie’s ass cheeks in his large hands.

“Is this okay?” He breaks their kiss to ask softly, and Eddie doesn’t hesitate to nod again, letting out a soft, grateful little moan when Mike gives a firm squeeze before pressing their lips together again.

It’s strange, because Eddie hasn’t had sex with anyone but Richie in so long. Kissing Richie is like second nature at this point, so Mike’s gentle guidance and hesitation as he watches for Eddie’s reactions is dizzying in an entirely different way, and Eddie decides that he really, really likes it. He likes the way Mike is forcing him to slow down just by being so firm in the pace he’s set, and not allowing Eddie to speed it up. It’s frustrating in a way that Eddie quickly becomes enamored with.

He lets out a surprised little yelp when Mike’s grip on his ass drops down to his thighs, and suddenly he’s picking Eddie up off of the ground. Eddie quickly wraps his legs around Mike’s waist, allowing himself to be carried all while Mike kisses him slowly and languidly, sliding their tongues together between their mouths.

Eddie opens his eyes when he feels Mike sit down with Eddie in his lap, and Eddie realizes that they’re on the bed now, and another little zip of adrenaline races through him as his knees sink into the plush comforter on either side of Mike’s hips.

Mike moves to slowly kiss down the side of Eddie’s neck, brushing his hands up Eddie’s thighs and leaving goosebumps in their wake. Eddie is already so worked up that his heartbeat feels heavy, and it gets worse when one of Mike’s hands slides up to the crotch of his panties before he gently rubs his thumb against the line of Eddie’s erection. 

Eddie is embarrassed by the squeaky little moan he lets out at the feeling, and Mike laughs at him, but it sounds like honey in his ears. It isn’t like when Richie laughs at him when he starts crying during playtime- it’s like he wants Eddie to be in on the joke, and Eddie finds himself really liking that.

“Guess you’re having a good time so far?” Mike asks, and it sounds so deep and gravelly already that Eddie privately ventures a guess that Mike must be enjoying himself, too.

“Y-Yes, I’m- I-” Eddie cuts himself off, wiggling around desperately in Mike’s lap, because he’s already getting impatient. “Please- please touch me; please, Mikey.”

But Mike still pulls away, and Eddie whines miserably, wanting so desperately not to let him.

“Not yet, angel,” he says, before sliding Eddie out of his lap to walk over to his dresser, where he already has a camera set up. “You’ve got to say hi to Daddy first. You don’t want him to feel left out, right?”

Eddie can’t find his words so he shakes his head no this time, and Mike smiles warmly at him again before clicking the button on the camera, and Eddie yelps as the little red recording light starts blinking.

“You sure you’re okay with this, Eddie?” Mike asks again, and despite his nerves, Eddie smiles back at him, trying to be reassuring.

“Yes, I’m just- just nervous,” Eddie repeats softly, and his heart skips when he remembers that Richie will see all of this when it’s over.

Mike gently climbs back onto the bed, and Eddie is amazed at how graceful he is despite his size. Mike has always been muscular; slinging bales of hay and doing farm work for most of his life has left him broad and toned with thick, strong arms that Eddie has often found himself wrapped in during enthusiastic hugs, wondering what else Mike might be able to do with all of that strength.

While these are normally thoughts that Eddie might feel guilty for having, right now they’re perfectly welcome, and he watches enraptured as Mike’s biceps flex underneath the fabric of his white t shirt as he seats himself down onto the bed next to Eddie.

“We can start slow,” Mike assures so softly that it’s nearly a whisper, and Eddie wonders if the camera will even pick it up. “Why don’t you come sit in my lap, baby?”

Eddie moves to straddle Mike’s lap, and Mike grabs him by the hips to stop him before turning Eddie to face the other way.

“Remember who you’re putting on a show for, angel.”

Eddie looks nervously at the camera as Mike drags Eddie down into his lap facing both the dresser and the mirror on the back of it, so he can see how flushed he already is from his cheeks down to his chest.

He watches as Mike wraps his arms around his waist to hug Eddie close to his chest, and Eddie feels small, but seeing just _how_ small he is in Mike’s arms through the mirror has his heart rate accelerating already.

Eddie is busy looking at their reflections in the mirror, so when he watches Mike slowly snake his hand up to Eddie’s chin to gently grasp his face in his fingers, he’s confused at first when Mike turns his head towards the camera.

“Say ‘hi’ to Daddy, baby.”

“H-Hi, Daddy,” Eddie manages to stammer out, and Mike drops his hand from Eddie’s chin to run it lightly down his chest, before pressing his warm palm flat against the expanse of Eddie’s belly.

“Good boy,” he mumbles into Eddie’s ear, and Eddie whimpers softly, embarrassed by how hard he already knows he is in his underwear.

Mike seems to know, too, because his hand drops down to Eddie’s cock again to gently brush his fingers down the length of it, before dipping his fingers into the band of Eddie’s panties to pull them down underneath his balls.

Eddie’s eyes flash to the mirror again, and he covers the bottom half of his face upon seeing how embarrassingly red and hard his cock is. He can already feel precome cooling at the tip, and he whines when Mike coos softly at him, locking his eyes onto Eddie’s in the mirror.

“You’re so wet, baby boy. Do you always get excited this fast?”

Eddie considers lying, but he glances at the camera and remembers that Richie will see this, too. So he nods instead.

“Let me hear your pretty voice, angel.”

“Yes, I do,” Eddie whispers. “I’m- I’m just sensitive; I’m sorry.”

Mike shushes him softly before cupping Eddie’s sack in his palm without warning, ripping a choked gasp from Eddie’s lungs as he starts gently running his fingers back further to press against Eddie’s perineum.

Eddie lets out a little moan this time, and whines in embarrassment as more precome comes dribbling out of him when Mike presses his fingers into Eddie’s skin.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, angel,” Mike assures. “As long as you can be good and wait to come until I say you can. You can do that for me, can’t you?”

Eddie is terrible at this game. It’s one of Richie’s favorite games to play, and Eddie loses every time, and ends up tied up on the bed with Richie’s favorite toy inside of him set to high while Richie goes out to run errands and doesn’t come back to untie him for several hours, sometimes. _Since you needed to come so badly, I figured I’d leave you to get it all out of your system._

Still, Eddie nods, even though Richie will know he’s lying.

“I promise I’ll be good for you, Mikey.”

“I know you will, sweet boy,” he whispers softly into Eddie’s ear, and Eddie desperately grabs onto Mike’s forearms as he slides his hand back up to cup Eddie’s erection in his palm.

Eddie glances up at the mirror again and feels a hot flood of embarrassment when he sees how small his cock looks in Mike’s hand, and he hears Richie’s laugh in his head again, and half-expects Mike to laugh at him, too.

Instead, he kisses down the side of Eddie’s neck before gently curling his fingers around Eddie’s shaft to begin slowly stroking him, and Eddie’s hips jump back, trying to shift away from the stimulation.

“Are you okay?” Mike asks immediately, pulling his hand away.

“Yes! Yes, I’m okay,” Eddie assures with wide eyes, “I just- don’t usually, um, do that.”

“Do what?” Mike asks in confusion, and Eddie buries his face in his hands in embarrassment.

“Touch my cock.”

“Why?”

“Because… because Daddy likes it when I come from my pussy.”

Mike’s grip tightens on his thigh, and Eddie gasps, shifting back to sit himself more properly in Mike’s lap again, and he gets lightheaded with the thrill of having made him hard already, too.

“Even when you touch yourself?”

“Daddy doesn’t let me do that,” Eddie tells him softly, and he peeks out from behind his hands to glance at Mike in the mirror, who looks bewildered behind him. “Well- well sometimes he does, but he says it’s not for me, it’s for him, and I’m not supposed to touch it then, either.”

Mike still looks shocked, and Eddie can’t tell if it’s good shock or bad shock, so he keeps talking. “But- But I like it! I like when Daddy makes me come from my pussy; it feels better, anyway.”

Mike lets out a shaky breath that washes over Eddie’s neck and makes him shiver, and he wonders if that’s too much. Mike is such a gentle person, and maybe Eddie should tone it down and match his pace. That’s supposed to be the point of this, isn’t it?

“Well, then you’ll have to come like that for me too, won’t you? You don’t want Daddy to get mad and have to punish you for breaking the rules when he sees.”

Eddie nods frantically, and Mike pulls Eddie’s panties back up before reaching up to run his fingers through Eddie’s hair, and Eddie leans back into the touch, shivering again when Mike breathes into his ear.

“Do you want me to eat your pussy, baby?”

“If- if you want to.”

“That’s not what I asked. I asked if _you_ want me to, angel.”

“Yes, please,” Eddie begs immediately, and Mike chuckles softly into his ear.

“You’re so polite. It’s hard for me to believe that your Daddy ever has to punish you at all.”

Eddie is about to tell him that no, he’s bad a lot and breaks Richie’s rules all the time, and that Richie tells him he’s a brat constantly. Eddie doesn’t think he’s a brat, it’s just hard to keep track sometimes when there are so many rules to follow, and sometimes he doesn’t want to follow them all.

But he doesn’t get the chance to before Mike shifts backwards on the bed with Eddie still in his lap before lying down. Eddie wonders if he’s supposed to lie down, too, but he doesn’t have the chance to ask that either before Mike grabs him by the hips and tugs him backwards until he’s straddling Mike’s chest, and then Eddie gets the hint and bends forward, scooching back until his face is level with Mike’s cock where it’s straining against his boxers.

Eddie isn’t sure why he’s surprised that Mike is so into this. Maybe it’s because he still has a hard time believing that Richie finds him attractive sometimes, so knowing that Mike does too is nearly shocking. But it feels really, really good, and Eddie starts to feel more empowered once he’s faced with something familiar that he knows he’s good at doing.

He starts tugging Mike’s boxers down without being asked, and Mike gently pets his hands down Eddie’s sides before bringing them to Eddie’s ass, brushing his fingers over the soft lace of his underwear and squeezing firmly, pulling a shaky breath from Eddie just as he manages to push Mike’s boxers down.

Eddie was expecting Mike to be well-endowed, but actually seeing it shocks a gasp out of him, and he watches as it twitches against Mike’s stomach where his shirt has ridden up to expose the trail of hair on his belly.

Eddie doesn’t hesitate before licking Mike’s cock into his mouth, turning his head slightly to the left to account for the curve before taking it into his throat.

Mike’s hips twitch underneath him and he lets out a small shout, and Eddie feels a swell of pride until Mike reaches to grab him by the hair and gently pull him back up.

Eddie coughs as Mike pulls out of his mouth, and spit goes dribbling down his chin. He tries to lick it up and remembers the camera, glancing over to where it sits on the dresser as he wonders if Richie will be proud of him for taking it all at once.

“Slow down, angel,” Mike laughs softly, and Eddie wants to pout, because he knows that Mike won’t see it, but then he remembers that Richie would, so he doesn’t.

“Sorry, I got excited.”

“I’m flattered, but remember what I said about going at my pace?”

“Yes, I remember,” Eddie sighs, and Mike pats him gently on the butt before shifting Eddie’s hips back a bit farther.

“I don’t like repeating myself, baby.”

“I’m- I’m sorry. I promise I’ll listen,” Eddie says, because he sincerely feels bad about disappointing Mike. Typically when he breaks one of Richie’s rules and has to be reprimanded, he feels a defiant thrill until Richie inevitably punishes him. But maybe that’s because Richie gets _mad,_ and Mike sounds disappointed, and that’s worse.

He doesn’t have long to dwell on it, though, before Mike grips his ass again and slides his underwear over to one side, before spreading Eddie open wider. Eddie lets out a shaky little breath as Mike presses a gentle kiss against Eddie’s skin right where his ass and his thigh meet.

“You’re just pretty all over, aren’t you?”

Eddie lets out a little whimper as Mike keeps kissing, very slowly making his way to Eddie’s hole, and Eddie is already breathing so heavily that he’s lightheaded by the time Mike presses a kiss right against it, sneaking his tongue out to barely dip inside before pulling back, and Eddie can’t hold in the frustrated groan that escapes him.

Mike laughs, but he gives Eddie’s butt a gentle smack, and Eddie shuts right up with a surprised yelp. “Don’t forget about me, angel. I told you to slow down, not to stop.”

Eddie forgoes apologizing and focuses back on the task at hand, trying to ignore the warmth of Mike’s breath against him as he wraps his fingers around the base of Mike’s cock, pulling it up to his lips once again.

He decides to start by kissing, too, and presses his lips to the tip before slowly poking his tongue out from between his lips, prodding gently at the hole. Mike shivers underneath him, and Eddie wraps his lips around the head, lightly sucking before twirling his tongue around and around and around.

Mike groans softly and Eddie’s excitement grows, which encourages him to keep going, bobbing his head now, moving a bit lower each trip down. Mike seems to approve of his pace, because he squeezes Eddie’s ass once more before finally, _finally_ pressing his lips to Eddie’s rim, gently pushing with his tongue.

Eddie moans around Mike’s cock in his mouth as his hole opens easily, and Mike continues gently licking into him- too gently if you ask Eddie, but Mike is making the rules, so Eddie refrains from pushing his hips back like he wants to.

And besides, it feels so good. It feels like Mike is licking as deeply into Eddie’s body as he can, and Eddie shows his appreciation by taking Mike’s cock into his throat again, holding his head down this time for as long as he can. Mike lets out another groan as Eddie’s muscles spasm around him, and Eddie is already starting to get that light, fluffy feeling in his brain, and he’s sort of surprised, honestly. He figured he’d be too nervous.

But sure enough, his arms start to shake where he’s holding up his weight, and it only gets worse when Mike licks sloppily all over Eddie’s hole until Eddie is sure it must be dripping onto his face. Eddie pulls off of Mike’s cock to heave in a few breaths just as Mike brings his fingers to Eddie’s hole, brushing against it with tips of them.

“Please, please,” Eddie finds himself begging already, “Mikey, please, I need it.”

“Tell me what you need, angel.”

“Please, I need- I need you to fingerfuck me, please, I’m- I feel so empty, Mikey; please.”

It’s all true. Eddie thinks he’s always wanted to feel full- to be _filled,_ but after so long doing training with Richie and knowing that most of the time the only way he’ll be allowed to come at all is when it’s accompanied by that hungry, empty feeling inside of him being sated, it’s often the first sign of arousal for him- sometimes before his dick even gets hard. He’s not sure he’d be able to come without having something inside of him, at this point. He’s considered telling Richie that, but he’s sure he’d end up tied down onto their bed with a vibrator pressed to his cock for however long it would take him to come like that, with his hole desperately clenching around nothing, looking for satisfaction that will never come, because that’s what Richie’s trained it to do.

Though, on second thought, maybe that wouldn’t be so bad.

He lets out a squeal when Mike presses one of his fingers into Eddie’s hole down to the knuckle, and Eddie can feel his body sucking it in greedily, and he’d almost have the mind to be embarrassed if Mike didn’t let out another groan, cursing softly under his breath as he presses in deeper.

“You’re so soft inside, angel,” Mike tells him reverently, and Eddie’s belly flutters pleasantly when Mike’s finger brushes past his prostate.

“Please, more, please,” Eddie begs, but it sounds more like a command. Richie would reprimand him for being bossy, but Mike doesn’t. He just pulls his finger out before sliding two of his fingers around in the wetness around Eddie’s hole before pressing them both in this time, and Eddie clenches down on them hard as he lets out another squeal that devolves into a moan as Mike’s fingers reach deeper inside of him, finally pressing properly against the spot he needs them to.

“Oh, Mikey, fuck- fuck, please-”

“Does that feel good, sweetheart?”

“It feels so good, it’s so good,” Eddie’s words slur around loosely in his mouth, and he starts pushing back on Mike’s fingers, trying to get them deeper.

But Mike pulls away, and Eddie wants to fucking scream. He manages to hold it in just barely, and he’s surprised when he feels Mike reach down to grab him by the hair again.

“Remember what I said about repeating myself, baby?”

Eddie doesn’t understand what Mike means.

“But I didn’t- I didn’t do anything wrong this time!” he whines, even though he knows that’s the wrong answer.

“Yes, you did. I told you not to stop, didn’t I?” Mike asks him gently, and Eddie doesn’t hold in his pout this time.

“I’m sorry, I just- it’s just hard to focus.”

“I’m not going to repeat myself again, angel. But I can give you some help, if you want.”

“Yes, please,” Eddie replies, though he’s not sure what the help is going to consist of.

Mike guides Eddie’s head back down, and Eddie takes the hint, putting his mouth back onto Mike’s cock.

“Just relax, baby,” Mike tells him, and Eddie tries to, but it’s hard when Mike keeps pushing back into his throat.

Typically when Richie fucks Eddie’s face, it’s as a punishment. Richie will plug his nose and hold him by the hair and usually push him up against a wall or somewhere else that he can’t get away from, and fuck his cock into Eddie’s throat while he struggles to breathe between thrusts.

But Mike doesn’t seem like he’s mad, so this probably isn’t a punishment. Even though Eddie is sure he’s earned one, at this point- but Mike just doesn’t seem like that kind of dom.

So he relaxes in Mike’s grip and lets him push into his throat, and Mike lets go of Eddie’s hair before gently petting through it.

“Relax, angel. You don’t have to do anything, okay?”

So Eddie does. He lays down against Mike’s body and relaxes, and Mike starts gently thrusting up into Eddie’s mouth, breaching his throat before he pulls back again, allowing Eddie to take a full breath before he repeats. And Eddie tenses up the first few times, but Mike stays consistently gentle, so Eddie relaxes fully and allows Mike to push his cock in and out of Eddie’s throat at the same slow pace.

But then he starts pressing in deeper each time, until eventually each thrust has his balls pressed into Eddie’s nose, and Eddie just barely manages not to gag each time before taking in a breath.

Eddie can feel tears streaming down his cheeks after the first few thrusts, and he glances up at the camera again, making sure that it can see Mike’s cock disappearing and reappearing from his mouth.

“Are you comfortable, sweetheart?”

Eddie garbles an affirmative around Mike’s cock in his mouth, and Mike hums out a laugh before bringing his fingers back to Eddie’s hole, teasing around the rim before slipping them inside once more.

A grateful shiver rips down Eddie’s spine, and he settles his legs more firmly around Mike’s chest, allowing himself to go limp on top of him. Because if Mike wants to do all of the work, Eddie will gladly let him.

He continues swallowing around Mike’s cock on each one of his careful thrusts, but more so he’s focused on trying to get Mike’s fingers deeper inside of him. He wants to push back again and force it, but he’s already broken the rules a few times, and he doesn’t want to risk Mike stopping now.

That doesn’t mean he’s above encouraging it, though, and he starts clenching down on Mike’s fingers and whimpering louder each time they get closer to his prostate, and eventually, Mike speeds things along on his own.

Eddie can hear him cursing softly under his breath and he feels a swell of pride, which is quickly interrupted by Mike pushing as deep as he can into Eddie’s throat without pulling back out this time.

Eddie starts to go lightheaded again and he knows he could pull away if he wanted to- it’s not like Mike is holding his head down. But he doesn’t want to, because Mike is finally, finally pressing down against his prostate, and Eddie feels his cock leaking into his panties again as he lets out what are surely very unattractive noises from his throat.

It seems to spur Mike on, though, because he pushes another finger inside of Eddie and speeds up his pace, finally fucking into him properly.

Eddie pulls up because he needs to breathe, letting out a desperate little cry as he sits up and braces himself on Mike’s thighs, unable to stop himself from pushing back this time.

“Jeez, Eddie,” Mike murmurs in disbelief, and Eddie’s impatience finally peaks, and he starts begging.

“Please, please just fuck me, Mikey, please. I need you to fuck me, _please,”_ he pleads, and Mike concedes, pulling his fingers out of Eddie’s body before urgently shoving him back down into his lap so that he can sit up and reach into his bedside table drawer.

He grabs the bottle of lube that’s inside before slamming it shut and scrambling to pop the cap open. Eddie feels another burst of pride in knowing that he managed to get Mike so worked up that he’s broken his composure, and he stays slumped over in Mike’s lap, slowly swaying his hips as he listens to the wet sounds of Mike lubing up his cock.

“I didn’t expect you to be so- so-”

“Desperate?” Eddie guesses as Mike pulls his panties to the side again and rubs the excess lube all over his hole, before pulling Eddie’s hips back into his own.

“Yes. I thought you were going to be shy,” Mike tells him, ripping his t shirt over his head before pulling Eddie up to sit in his lap like before, with Eddie’s back pressed into the warm bare skin of his chest as Mike grabs him by the thighs and pulls him down more firmly into his lap.

“I was shy, at first,” Eddie admits, “but now I just- I feel like I’m gonna cry if you don’t fuck me, Mikey, please.”

“I’ve got you, angel.”

Mike grabs Eddie’s hips and pulls him down, hooking his thumb around Eddie’s underwear to keep them out of the way as he starts sliding the head of his cock against Eddie’s hole. Eddie wants to press down and seat himself in Mike’s lap, but he doesn’t have the opportunity to before Mike grabs him by his hips and pulls Eddie down onto his cock himself.

The air is punched out of Eddie’s lungs and he tries to let out a moan, but it comes out as a choked gasp, and he grabs onto Mike’s forearms as his body adjusts. The relief of being filled finally washes over him, and he curls his stocking-covered toes against the mattress.

“Are you okay, Eddie?” Mike asks softly. He sounds sincerely concerned, so Eddie nods frantically, pressing his hips down harder into Mike’s to grind his cock deeper into his body.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Eddie starts babbling, “Yes, just- just so full, and- and- please, just fuck me, Jesus fucking Christ.”

“If you want to feel good, you’ve got to put the work in, angel,” Mike says softly. “Remember to put on a good show for Daddy.”

Eddie glances at the camera again and considers being embarrassed by how slutty he’s being, but he knows that Richie will like it. And it seems like Mike likes it, too.

So he wraps his fingers around Mike’s where he’s still holding Eddie’s hips, and he starts lifting himself up on shaky thighs, nearly pulling off of Mike’s cock until just the head is still inside of him, before dropping his hips back down hard, gasping as he’s filled up all over again.

Mike groans behind him, and Eddie feels another excited little flutter in his stomach as he does it again, and again, and again, until Mike is moaning in his ear every time Eddie drops his hips and sends Mike’s cock plunging into him.

He wants to speed up, but he doesn’t want to get reprimanded for taking matters into his own hands again, so he asks softly, “Can I go faster, please? Please, Mikey?”

“Of course, angel.”

“Thank you, thank you,” Eddie starts babbling as he picks up his pace until their skin is audibly slapping together, and finally, he’s able to fuck himself down onto Mike’s cock with enough force to hit his prostate.

Eddie knows he’s probably being too loud and briefly worries for a moment that Mike and Stan’s neighbors are going to think that Mike is cheating on Stan, but he doesn’t dwell on it for long, because the clawing, desperate feeling inside of him is screaming even louder than he is, and all he can focus on is satisfying it.

He shifts his legs until he can get enough leverage to bounce his ass off of Mike’s lap so hard that he can feel it jiggling with each thrust.

Eddie lets out little grunting moans as he continues fucking himself on Mike’s cock, and Mike runs his hand down Eddie’s belly to his panties, pulling them down enough so that his cock can come flopping out over the band of them.

Eddie sees Mike staring at it in the mirror- at where their bodies are connected, and Eddie’s cock slapping against his belly every time he drops his hips, and he feels so fucking sexy, which is weird, because he was sure that doing this on camera would have him feeling bashful the entire time.

Mike grabs Eddie by the hips again and starts helping him to drop back down into his lap with more force, pushing his cock in deeper each time, and Eddie’s moans devolve into something akin to sobbing as Mike’s cock relentlessly punches against his prostate, and he can feel his orgasm building in his pelvis.

“Mikey, I feel it in my belly,” Eddie tells him, and Mike presses one of his palms against Eddie’s stomach again, pushing down hard, and Eddie starts gasping as tears leak out from the corners of his eyes.

“You can take it so deep,” Mike says softly, and he sounds bewildered again, and Eddie bites his lip to try to keep his smile inside.

“I love it, I love getting fucked so deep,” Eddie tells him, and he starts to feel the pull in his balls and the rhythmic tensing of his groin muscles that tell him he’s going to come. “I love when my pussy is so full that it hurts.”

“Jesus Christ,” Mike gasps under his breath, and Eddie isn’t sure when he started to feel like he’s the one in control here, but he’s sure to look at the camera right as his legs start shaking, and he starts wailing, clenching down on Mike’s cock as his orgasm approaches.

“Mikey, I’m coming, I’m gonna come,” he cries, reveling in the fact that Mike is watching in the mirror as his cock bounces and spurts out ropes of come all over the floor and the bedspread.

Mike groans behind him as Eddie clenches down on his cock, and Eddie tries to keep fucking himself on Mike’s lap, but his legs are so shaky and loose, and he collapses back against his chest.

“You made a big mess, baby,” Mike scolds softly, lifting Eddie out of his lap to lie him down against the pillows before climbing between his legs.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to,” Eddie lies, and Mike leans down to kiss him again as he presses his cock back into Eddie’s body.

Eddie whines in the back of his throat because he’s so sensitive, but he holds onto Mike’s shoulders and licks into his mouth, wrapping his legs around Mike’s waist to swing his ass back to meet Mike’s thrusts as they speed up until Eddie can hear Mike’s balls slapping against his ass.

He starts to feel Mike’s cock throbbing inside of him and he pulls his mouth away to look up at him through his eyelashes, grinding his hips down as Mike ruts against him with his lips parted and his eyes half-lidded.

“Come inside of me, please,” Eddie begs in a breathless whisper, “I want you to come in my pussy, Mikey, please.”

“Since you asked so politely, angel,” Mike praises before grabbing Eddie’s hip to grind his cock as deep inside of him as he can. He gasps and squeezes his eyes shut as he comes in pulses inside of Eddie, and Eddie gasps too when he feels Mike’s balls contracting against his ass.

“Thank you, thank you,” Eddie babbles softly as he clenches down on Mike’s cock again, trying to squeeze as much come out of him as he can. Mike gasps again and pulls his hips back at the stimulation, and he laughs down at Eddie, probably because Eddie has a dumb little smile on his face.

“I don’t know if you should be thanking me, angel.”

“How come?”

“Because you broke the rules again.”

Eddie looks up at him in confusion, and Mike tuts.

“Remember, I told you not to come without asking first?”

“But- But I forgot!”

“I know, angel. But you still broke the rules, and if I don’t punish you, you won’t know any better, right?”

“R-Right,” Eddie agrees reluctantly, even though he’s nervous now, because he really thought Mike had given up control of this situation. That was dumb.

He sits himself on the edge of the bed right in front of the camera and motions for Eddie to come closer to him. Eddie reluctantly sits up and scooches over, and Mike pats his lap, and Eddie whines miserably.

“Please not spanking,” he begs, but Mike tuts again, and Eddie whines louder. “I hate spankings!”

“It’s a punishment, not a reward.”

Eddie huffs, grumbling under his breath as he lays himself ass up across Mike’s thigh.

“If you keep having a sour attitude, I might have to add onto how many spanks I was planning to give you,” Mike warns as he pulls Eddie’s panties down under the curve of his ass.

Eddie shuts right up and lies his head against the comforter, closing his eyes so that he doesn’t tense up, because that makes it worse.

He lets out a sharp yelp when Mike’s hand comes down hard against one side of his ass, and then the other, and Mike shushes him gently.

“Come on, sweetheart, I know you’d taken worse punishments than this.”

And that’s true, so Eddie just sniffles miserably into the mattress, waiting for Mike to keep going and get it over with.

He manages to stay still until Mike hits him so many times that his whole ass and the tops of his thighs are burning hot, but he keeps going anyway.

“Please! Please, no more,” Eddie begs wetly through his cries, and Mike rubs his thumb gently into the side of Eddie’s thigh.

“Almost done, angel.”

Eddie’s voice breaks on a cry as Mike’s hand comes down across his ass again, and he hopes that will be it, but then Mike spreads his ass cheeks to expose his come-covered hole, and Eddie screeches, trying to scramble away from him.

“No! No, no, please don’t,” Eddie begs as Mike wrestles him back down into his lap, but Eddie keeps flailing, trying to slide out of Mike’s firm grip.

“If you can sit still for it, I’ll only give you five instead of ten.”

Eddie immediately goes limp in his lap, sniffling miserably and glancing at the camera, absolutely sure that Richie will fucking _love_ this. Asshole.

Mike exposes him again, and Eddie knows he should relax, but he can’t stop himself from tensing up as Mike’s hand comes down right across his wet hole, and he screams at the unbearable sting.

Mike is much more heavy-handed than Richie is, which Eddie figures he should have expected, but Richie doesn’t usually spank him with his hands, anyway.

His gasping sobs are broken up with another scream as Mike gives three more slaps to his hole in quick succession, and Eddie’s legs flail on their own, so Mike tucks them down underneath his leg that Eddie isn’t resting on.

“Mikey, please,” Eddie sobs miserably, “I’m sorry! Please, no more, please.”

Mike shushes him again and runs his fingers gently down the line of Eddie’s spine, and waits for Eddie’s hiccuping sobs to quiet down to sniffles again before he speaks.

“You can take one more, baby.”

Eddie shakes his head against the mattress, sniffling miserably and hiding his red face in the bedspread.

“Yes, you can. One more, and then I’ll stop. And then you’ll have learned your lesson, right?”

Eddie knows what Richie is gonna think. He’ll think that Mike is going easy on him, and if Eddie really does convince Mike to stop now, then he’s sure his punishment from Richie will be ten times worse.

So he reluctantly nods his head and turns his face towards the camera again, squeezing his eyes shut as he waits for Mike to spank his hole again.

It’s easily the most painful of all of the hits, and Eddie screams so loud that his voice cracks, and his whole body tenses up in pain. But Mike coos softly at him after that and lies him down on his belly on the bed and pets his fingers through Eddie’s hair.

“Are you okay, Eddie?”

Eddie nods his head despite his tears, and Mike presses a kiss into his hair before standing up to walk over to the camera again.

“Say bye to Daddy, angel.”

“Bye, D-Daddy,” Eddie sobs softly, and then Mike turns the camera off, watching as Eddie continues to cry softly into the comforter, and he thinks maybe he went too hard on him.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Eddie?” he asks anxiously, and Eddie peeks up at him through his tears.

“Yes, I’m okay. I promise, Mikey. Thank you,” Eddie assures, and he has a little smile on his face that sends relief barreling through Mike instantly. “I’m just- I’m a crybaby,” Eddie laughs softly, and Mike laughs too, gently petting his fingers down along Eddie’s spine.

“Do you want some water?”

“Yes, please.”

Mike brings Eddie some water, and some crackers, and some tissues, and a washcloth to clean up with, and some aloe for his skin. His entire ass and the tops of his thighs are an angry purple-red, and Mike gently rubs the aloe into his skin as Eddie sips on his water and munches on his crackers.

“Does that feel better?”

“Mhm. Thank you, Mikey.”

“I think I should be thanking you,” Mike laughs softly, lying down next to Eddie on the bed. “That was way, _way_ better than I was expecting. Not saying I thought it would be _bad,_ I just didn’t expect you to be so- so-”

“Slutty?” Eddie guesses this time with a little smile, and Mike laughs out loud, which makes Eddie echo it with his own little snorting laugh.

“Yeah, I guess you could say that.”

“Well, I really had fun,” Eddie tells him, “And… and I would really like to do this again sometime, if that’s something you would want.”

“It would be my pleasure, Eddie.”

Eddie is exhausted, understandably, so Mike helps him strip off his stockings before taking them and all of the other dirty laundry downstairs to toss it in the washing machine. By the time he gets back upstairs, Eddie is snoring softly into Stan’s pillow, and Mike covers him up with a blanket which Eddie snuggles into in his sleep before resuming his snoring.

And Mike figures Richie will want to see how cute he looks, so he takes his phone out to snap a picture and sends it to him.

Richie replies a few minutes later with his own photo of Stan snuggled into Richie’s bed with one of Richie’s t shirts on, also fast asleep. Mike can tell by how red his face is that he’s been crying, and his heart aches, just a little.

_M: Is he okay?_

_R: Yeah, he needed a little while to process but he’s good. How’s the gremlin?_

_M: Good, he cried a lot which freaked me out lol. But he said he’s okay_

_R: Crocodile tears, Michael. He’s a little drama queen. But you guys had a good time?_

_M: Definitely. You?_

_R: Hell yeah. I already sent the vid to you._

_M: Oh jeez, okay. I’ll send yours in the morning, if that’s okay?_

_R: Of course, old chap. Get some sleep! Eddie gets mad if he wakes up and he’s not being cuddled, so you might want to remedy that fast_

_M: Thanks for the heads up lol. Stan hates being woken up, so I wouldn’t even try it_

_R: Noted, I’ll let the dark prince sleep in. See you in the morning._

Mike knows he should go to sleep, but his burning curiosity is telling him to just take a quick look, and then he’ll go to bed.

So he opens his email and clicks on the dropbox file that Richie sent him, and his heart is already hammering in his chest before he even clicks play.

“Say ‘hi’ to the camera, baby,” is the first thing Richie’s voice says, and he’s laughing as he focuses the camera on Stan. Stan’s wrists are tied together in front of him, and he’s drooling down his chin around the ring gag holding his mouth open.

Mike can tell he’s embarrassed, but Mike also knows that the look he has in his eyes is defiant.

“C’mon, say ‘hi,’” Richie repeats through laughter, but Stan still doesn’t speak, and Mike gasps audibly as Richie’s hand that isn’t holding the camera shoots out to smack Stan across the face.

Stan screams, and Mike’s heart rate speeds up again at the sound, and he feels a little ashamed for wanting to keep watching even though Eddie is asleep next to him.

Richie grabs Stan by the chin and roughly pulls him to face the camera, and Stan already has tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Awe, baby,” Richie mocks, petting his hand through Stan’s curls before suddenly pulling when he closes his eyes, ripping another little scream from his lungs. “Look at me, cunt.”

Stan’s teary, wide eyes open to turn upwards past the camera to focus on Richie, and Mike can see how dilated his pupils are.

“That doesn’t fucking work on me. I’m not Mike; I won’t treat you like glass just because you flash your little fucking puppy dog eyes at me. In fact, being an over dramatic little bitch is a surefire way to piss me off, so I’d say you’re already off to a bad start, Stanley.”

**Author's Note:**

> i rly love writing this dynamic tbh. kasplon is god tier


End file.
